Volume 8
Volume 8 'is the eighth volume of the [[Magi (manga)|''Magi]] manga series. Summary Revolution The Black Djinn Cassim recalls that the Weapon dealer told him that the requirement for using the Dark Metal Vessel is losing one's life, but decides that he has no other choice. After a while he stabs himself and transforms into Black Djinn. Everyone is stunned seeing something like Black Djinn. Looking at the scene, Markkio thinks of it as a success. Morgiana screams to Alibaba, but he still doesn't respond, only wondering if it's Cassim. Cassim targets Ahbmad and Sahbmad, so Morgiana kicks it and leaves it to him to kill it. Alibaba asks if it's Cassim, but when he attacks him, he slashes him and manages to cut off one of his arms. As Alibaba is about to attack one more time, Cassim supplies his Black Rukh and recovers. Morgiana tries to attack it, but gets sent outside of the battlefield. Cassim then targets Balbadd's Palace again and Alibaba tries to stop him, but Sinbad does it first. He then tells Alibaba to cut him, as his sword will be able to do it. As he says that he's the only one who can save this country now, Alibaba prepares to kill him and runs on him. Alibaba tries to pierce Cassim, but isn't able to, even when his Djinn Weapon Equip evolves. He gets repelled towards a wall. Sinbad gets caught and thrown towards the wall as well, but Morgiana catches him. Sinbad explains that Cassim's attack are Gravity Magic. They notice that Magoi is leaking out of Cassim, which means that the previous attack was effective. Alibaba tries to attack once more, but he is attracted to him. Just then, military comes in to help him and Sinbad helps him concentrate even more power into his sword. As he's about to cut him, Judar appears and attacks him. Markkio explains to Judar that it's better to kill Alibaba since he interfered with their "flow" a lot before. Alibaba realizes it's the worst that could happen, since his Magoi is depleted and he has a little strength left. Other people fight with the Fog Troupe's members when they notice someone flying towards them, like a bird. Alibaba Saluja Judar takes control of Cassim and attacks Sinbad with his Ice Magic. He sticks him to the wall and orders to behave. He then targets Alibaba, but Morgiana is able to rescue him. Then, Alibaba asks her to throw him up. She tries to stop him because of the increasing number of enemies and the lack of the injuries in it. She doesn't want to let him do it even more when he wants to even exhaust his Magoi, because she's aware it may lead to his death. He shouts that he can't let the things everyone protected so much be destroyed and pleads her until she decides to do as he says. However, the only thing it does is cutting his sword. He begs her to throw him again, since he's still alive and Amon's sword is still there, which she eventually does. He continues attacking like that. While heading towards Alibaba, he wonders why Alibaba is doing things to such extent, like saving Mina, freeing Morgiana from slavery, confronting Ahbmad. However, he quickly thinks "No--- actually I understand. It's because you're Alibaba." Because of that reason, he comes and says that Alibaba is a strange person, but because of who is, he wants to stretch out his hand no matter how many times. Aladdin's Arrival Judar is happy to see Aladdin, declaring that he won't lose this time. He urges him to call for Ugo, but Aladdin answers that he is no longer around. Judar thinks of his as normal brat, but Aladdin creates a giant Ugo from the Heat Magic. With his Har-Har Infigar, he is able to make some harm. He asks Sinbad about his well-being and asks Mor to take him outside of the town. Alibaba watches Aladdin's fight with Judar and feels that he is stronger. He is really surprised when Aladdin says he can't win. Aladdin then tells Alibaba that he need his help, but Alibaba has no Magoi nor sword left. Aladdin comes to calm him down, and shows him that he has lit a hope in everyone's hearts, which touches him and makes him cry. Aladdin then gather the Rukh around himself. Markkio notes that this is genuine Wisdom of Solomon. Wisdom of Solomon Aladdin brings back the Rukh of dead people to guide Alibaba and Cassim. He tells that Cassim has now completely fallen into darkness and Alibaba is the only one who can save him. He then uses Har-Har Infigar on Alibaba and helps him restore his sword, sure that the fact that he can use Heat Magic isn't coincidence. Alibaba then penetrates inside Cassim and goes to his rukh through to Aladdin's Wisdom of Solomon. At the same time, Aladdin also shows Judar his own past. Inside of Cassim As Alibaba arrives inside of Cassim, Aladdin explains him that Cassim should be there. He notices him instantly and hears it's the form Cassim's rukh has taken. Alibaba wants to talk with Cassim once again, but gets rejected by him and hears that the person Cassim hated the most is him, at which he flinches. Cassim shows him that he hated him the whole time since the very day of Alibaba's last day in the slums. He says he always wanted to push Alibaba into the abyss of despair, but his radiance didn't disappear. Cassim then screams asking if he's the only one fated to be born as trash. While Aladdin fends off Judar, he thinks that the power let's people hear rukh's voice; it doesn't lie and thus, reality may hurt Alibaba. However, Aladdin is sure that if it's Alibaba, it can be done. He says, "You're a brave person. You're my candidate to be king!" Alibaba doesn't understand what Cassim means, so Cassim continues saying that the difference between them is too big. Even after the death of Alibaba's mother, they weren't the same, since Alibaba tried to live as honestly as possible, while Cassim stole and did other bad things. When it was clear that Alibaba was a prince, he noticed that the gap between them is even bigger. He thought it's unfair that person's fate is decided before their birth and, as a consequence, cursed it. Cassim's rukh then stabs Alibaba's, which makes Cassim's thoughts flow inside Alibaba. Seeing how Cassim thought he always lived in radiance, he punches him saying he's wrong, as he only wanted to survive and did a dirty things as well. He screams at Cassim and tells him not to assume and force the things upon him. Judar orders Aladdin to not show him such things. Cassim's and Alibaba's rukh clash. Cassim says he doesn't want to lose to him, but Alibaba tells him there's no need to something like winning or losing between them. Cassim recalls when Alibaba said to Sinbad before that he's no different from them, but wonders how people can be the same and continues to argument his statement. He eventually stabs Alibaba. Alibaba starts crying, thinking it's frustrating and pitiful. He wonders how could he not realize how Cassim felt before. However, he adds he probably did realize it, but afraid, was always running away. He thinks that it might indeed be that everyone is different, but he thinks of it as sorrowful. Yet, if it's true, he wonders what he can do to let everyone live in a happiness. Cassim, who gets all Alibaba's feelings, starts crying as well and says he only wanted to live on the same level as him. Aladdin notices the difference in Cassim's Djinn and wonders if Alibaba succeeded. Cassim's Death The Djinn starts crumbling. Cassim reassures Alibaba he can still return alive. Alibaba says he come to save him, but for Cassim the though is enough already. Cassim then apologizes to all people who were dragged into it and regrets that he and Alibaba couldn't talk out thing properly earlier. Cassim starts a question, but at first Alibaba doesn't understand what he meant. Cassim then lets his rukh to went through Alibaba and shows him all thing he has no idea about. Alibaba curses that only hardships are in his memories, but there is a warm there as well. Then, he remembers Cassim starting asking the same question as the moment earlier and realizes now what it was. He screams if it isn't obvious that they are friends. Meanwhile, Aladdin defeats Judar so Markkio takes him out of the battlefield. He turns back and sees Alibaba crying with dead Cassim in his arms. He welcomes him back. The rukh of people join their loved ones. Sinbad, Ja'far and Masrur vs Markkio Meanwhile, Markkio watches the conclusion of the civil war in Balbadd. He comments this was a perfect country because of amount of darkness it had. He quickly says to forget it, since he still has original Metal Vessel and just find another victim with a lot of hatred, as they're easiest to control. From the behind, Masrur kicks Markkio while being supported by his Household Vessel, Bararaq Kauza. In the mid-air, Markkio defends himself with Borg, but Ja'far activates his Household Vessel, Bararaq Sei. Markkio's Borg is broken and he starts falling down. He is caught by Sinbad's Metal Vessel, Bararaq Saiqa. The three SML Brothers give back Sinbad his Metal Vessels. Sinbad notices that dolls have fallen from the sky. In the Al-Thamen's quarter, its members comment what has happened in Balbadd. Smile Alibaba is still crying over Cassim's death. Aladdin brings back the Rukh of dead to their loved ones. Alibaba's parents appear before him, while Aladdin explains that they didn't disappeared completely and are always in Rukh's flow. He then tells others to go to the side of people they've cherished. Mariam and Cassim come to Alibaba smiling. Then, all of the deceased citizens head toward the great Rukh. Morgiana comes and embraces both Aladdin and Alibaba. Results of Negotiations Half a year after the events in Balbadd, Morgiana and Masrur are seen sparring. They sense Sinbad's return from the negotiations with the Kou Empire. After being greeted by his Eight Generals, Sinbad talks with Ja'far about the ending of the Balbadd's battle and the results of negotiations. Sinbad states that the ones who saved the country were Aladdin and Alibaba Saluja. Then, Alibaba comes to greet Sinbad, but is noticeable fatter and his courageous words doesn't make any impression on Sinbad. He tries to understand that eating might be a cure for depression, but doesn't have words when he sees Aladdin in the similar condition. Helping Out Sinbad orders Aladdin and Alibaba to lose their weight, with only Alibaba being successful. Sinbad then says that they're Sindria's guest and should lend him their power. He then tells them more about Al-Thamen and its motives. He also mentions its connection with Balbadd's incident, making Alibaba emotional. He says that he wants to fight against them and asks Sinbad for advice. Sinbad thinks that they're too weak now. He then introduces Yamraiha to them as Aladdin's Magic teacher. At first, she resembles a kind and beautiful lady, but as soon as Aladdin begins to cling to her breasts, she shows more devilish side. She then tells a little about Magic and asks Aladdin to show her his abilities, which amazes her. And so, Aladdin also became thinner. Chapters ''Night 69:' The Will of Revolution ''Night 70: Bird'' ''Night 71: Alibaba'' ''Night 72: Wisdom of Solomon'' ''Night 73: Rukh's Will'' ''Night 74: Something Sublime'' ''Night 75: Cassim'' ''Night 76: Smile'' ''Night 77: Sindria Kingdom'' ''Night 78: Magicians'' ''Extra Comic: Help, Aladdin! 3'' ''Extra Comic: The Fog Troupe's days without plans 3'' ''Message Paper: Celebratory Domino Game'' Category:Volumes